


got everyone watchin' us, so baby let's keep it secret

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slight Pain Kink, mentioned but its no more than four years apart, you can come up with the ages yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Baekhyun gets jealous and Chanyeol indulges him.





	got everyone watchin' us, so baby let's keep it secret

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: **Daddy** | Corset | Cock Worship | **Biting**
> 
> Title taken from [Into You by Ariana Grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek)

Chewing on his lower lip, he used his pen to scribble down notes from the power point. He flicked his eyes up to read the next line when he noticed Baekhyun staring at him from his desk, black eyes filled with a familiar look--mingled with something close to jealousy, which didn’t make any sense because what was Baekhyun jealous of?--that sent a sharp spike of heat down his spine. He hiked his shoulders up to his ears, using his hair to shade his expression when a white-hot flush spread over his cheeks. He was trying his absolute best to finish up the power point, as he knew he wouldn’t get another chance to copy them down until later that night. Baekhyun was the type to move on to the next slide, regardless if anyone finished writing down the information, and ignore the multiple calls to go back with a shit-eating smile stretching his lips wide enough to show the tips of his canines.

“Alright, moving on, class. Next, we’ll-” A loud, booming bell interrupted his voice, signaling the class’s end. Seconds after the bell started, sounds of shuffling papers, clacking pens and low grunts filled the air as the students got up to leave. Chanyeol swallowed, purposefully doing his best to calm his beating heart as he slowly gathered his belongings. He had just finished stuffing his pens and highlighters away when he felt a presence loom over him.

He tensed, but when no other movement or sound came, carefully tipped his head up. Baekhyun’s warm smile greeted him, though he was immediately put on edge when he noticed the darkness clouding his usually bright eyes. He looked not exactly angry, just...upset. Jealous and possessive, more like it. Though Chanyeol still didn’t know what his issue was.

“Is that my shirt, sweetheart?” Chanyeol froze, skin paling before erupting in a bright, embarrassed flush. ‘ _ Crap, I totally forgot I stole one of his shirts this morning! _ ’

“Um, yea-yeah. I, um, I was rushing since I woke up late and didn’t really notice until I made it to school. I’m sorry for-” He snapped his mouth shut when Baekhyun shrugged, eyes tracing over his face before they slid down to his neck. He had left the buttons undone because it was hot, and because the shirt was a little too tight around his throat for his liking. (And also because the feeling reminded him too much of Baekhyun’s hands, or the collar he had made especially for his and it wouldn’t do him any good to suddenly pop a boner during his creative writing class at eight thirty in the morning)

“I don’t really care that you’re wearing my shirt. What  _ bothers  _ me,” His pleasantly gentle voice dipped, tone growing darker as he leaned in closer to plant his hand around the base of Chanyeol’s throat. He lightly put pressure on his neck, but it was enough to have him relaxing in his seat; eyes drooping and mouth parting open to breath out soft pants.

“Is that you’re showing off all of this unmarked skin to everybody, sweetheart. You know I don’t like to share my things.” He murmured, eyes pools of obsidian as his warm, coffee-tinted breath brushed over the apples of Chanyeol’s cheeks. He shivered when the hand applied more pressure around his throat, a weak moan of protest escaping him when Baekhyun leaned back. He ignored the pathetic sound, stepping back to jerk his head towards his desk.

“Go sit.” Chanyeol didn’t think twice about his order, dropping his bag and getting up to do just that. When his butt hit the top of Baekhyun’s--thankfully--cleared desk, he found himself suddenly pinned in between two arms. His knees were forcibly pushed apart, shirt buttons opened to reveal his entire chest. He jolted, but otherwise made no move to stop Baekhyun as he ran his eyes over the newly exposed skin, fingers following the trails his eyes left behind as he leaned in closer.

“You should have seen the way those girls looked at you, sweetheart. They were practically devouring you with their eyes.” He mumbled, nails dragging over his right pex hard enough to leave behind thin, red welts. Chanyeol hissed, but arched into the stinging pain; startled moan falling from his lips when Baekhyun licked over the marks. He tipped his head back, resting against his outstretched hands as he enjoyed Baekhyun’s slow exploration.

“It made me so fucking  _ irritated _ . The way they looked at you; the way they looked at what’s  _ mine  _ like they  _ owned  _ you.” He growled, fingers tracing over his sides before digging into the skin hard enough for it to  _ hurt _ . Chanyeol let out a whimper, shivering when Baekhyun nuzzled into the hollow of his throat.

“Sorry about that, sweetheart.” He pressed a light kiss to his clavicle, guiding his head back to loll forward with a hand to the back of his neck. He made sure they knocked foreheads, eyes trained onto one another as he spoke.

“I can get a little carried away, so tell me if it hurts too much, okay?” He whispered, eyes serious as he waited for Chanyeol’s nod.

“Of course, but it’s never too much, Baekhyun.” He got a raised eyebrow for that and he bit the tip of his tongue once he realized his mistake.

“I-I mean..of course, Daddy. I’ll..I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” He felt his already red face turn a darker shade at hearing his voice. The whole ‘call me Daddy’ thing was still new to their relationship, but Chanyeol found that he (embarrassingly enough) enjoyed calling Baekhyun... _ Daddy _ . He didn’t know whether it was because of the age difference, or because of Baekhyun’s overall aura, but he found that he liked it  _ way _ too much to stop--or think about too deeply. Good thing was, Baekhyun seemed to share his feelings on the matter.

“Good boy.” Chanyeol sucked in a breath at the praise, a light, happy feeling warming his chest as he watched Baekhyun lower his head down to his throat. The only warning he received was the light kiss he pressed into his skin before he viciously bit into his neck. Chanyeol let out a loud keen, the pain pulsing from the bite going straight to his hardening cock as Baekhyun dug his teeth in deeper. He let his teeth rest there for a few more seconds before he pulled back, tongue laving over the imprint as his hands rubbed at his thighs.

He was allowed only a minute of rest before Baekhyun started again, biting hard enough to draw a little blood as he spread his marks all over Chanyeol’s bare chest and neck. Not all were bites, as he decided to suck purpling hickies into his skin and drag thin, red lines over his torso. Chanyeol loved every minute of it, body arching and writhing under the warm weight of Baekhyun’s body as he pressed him into the hard wood of his desk.

“Daddy, please-” He cried out when Baekhyun rubbed his dick through the thick fabric of his jeans.

“I know, sweetheart, but we’re at school right now. I can’t possibly fuck you over my desk like this.” His voice sounded way too composed; way too innocent to be real. Chanyeol bucked against his knee, groaning out in frustration when Baekhyun held down his hip with one hand.

“But we’ve done so before.” He panted out, flinching when one of the many bruises covering his skin was touched.

“Yes, but I don’t  _ want  _ to fuck you over my desk; not when I would prefer fucking you on something much more comfortable.” He murmured, eyes sparkling dangerously as he dragged his other hand to circle Chanyeol’s throat in a firm, but easy hold.

“Oh?” He breathed out, a strangled scream ripping from his throat when Baekhyun pressed harshly against the worst bite he left; one that was dried over with tiny flecks of blood and was still throbbing in pain. It was placed high up on his throat, almost towards the back of his neck. It would be a mark Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to hide--not when it was currently eighty degrees outside and hot as fuck. Baekhyun grinned at the sound, eyes glittering in sadistic pleasure as he watched Chanyeol squirm under his fingers.

“Mhm. You have biochemistry and french next, right, sweetheart?” He questioned, but Chanyeol already knew where he was going with it. Baekhyun only taught morning classes on Thursdays, and his last class was Chanyeol’s. He basically had the rest of the day to himself.

“French is an easy class I can miss, and in biochem, we’re reviewing our pop quizzes. I already know my grades so it would be pointless for me to go.” He rushed out, hope igniting in his chest when he saw Baekhyun’s considering look.

“Are you sure you can miss french? I don’t want your grades slipping because of me, baby?” Chanyeol did his best not to let out a pitiful whine. Baekhyun only called him  _ baby  _ when he was looking for an easy way to tease him. It wasn’t fair, it was a mean,  _ dirty  _ old trick but it got Chanyeol every time. It made him feel  _ small  _ and  _ soft  _ and oh so ready for Baekhyun to just  _ fuck  _ him.

“I’m sure, Daddy. Just-can we please, please, please go back to our apartment, please?” He whined, squirming when Baekhyun pressed his fingers into Chanyeol’s bulging cock. After a few moments of silence, the quiet only broken by the soft whimpers Chanyeol let out as his tender body was toyed with, Baekhyun finally gave his answer.

“Okay, baby. We can go back home.” Chanyeol shivered at the burning-heat he saw in Baekhyun’s eyes, body pulsing with heat as he imagined all the fun they would have with a whole day to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
